


Thank you (maybe I can repay you in the future)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Ranboo - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Here is ur fanfic, Hurt, Ranboo and Tommy bond, i feel like Tommy and Ranboo will get closer :), serious talk, the new stream is just muah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ranboo frowned. “You didn’t have to, though.” He murmured, looking down at the blank page of the book. Tommy sighed, looking down as well. He gripped the quill tightly in his hand. “..Well, it wouldn’t be fair, would it?”OrRanboo and Tommy have a talk.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommy & Ranboo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 310
Collections: Anonymous





	Thank you (maybe I can repay you in the future)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Tommy’s latest stream. Happens after? :)

His clothes were wrinkled and his hands ached from the constant crafting. Tommy rubbed his face with his hands, elbows resting on the table. His eyes hurt just from staring at the page for that long. He needed to look at something real, he told himself. This book was real, but the blank page taunted him, and he needed an excuse. 

Tommy sighed, and used a hand to push the hair out of his face. He picked up the quill and dipped it in ink, thinking of what to say first. Fundy was clear he was tired of the endless jokes. He wanted something real, something heartfelt. That’s what Tommy got from him constantly throwing each book into the trash. Was it just to be mean? Or did he just want the best for him?

 _Girls_ -

Tommy ripped out the page and crumbled it up, throwing it behind him. He held back a groan, and put the end of the quill back onto the paper.

_Today was eventful. Today I went to court because I did a bad thing, even though I did nothing wrong._

Would Fundy like that? Tommy tore it out, crumbled it up and threw it behind him like the last paper. He just had to write. Easy. He knew what to do but..

Tommy understood why this was a struggle for him. It was so simple yet so complicated, because Tommy knew himself like a book itself. He knew this was hard because he didn’t like to confront himself. He didn’t like to come clean to himself about his actions.

Scared of consequences, only making them worse. Tommy was a kid, though, and kids make mistakes. But that wasn’t a good enough excuse for what he did. Tommy knew his problem, he knew what he had done, but he just couldn’t bring himself to confront it or accept it. So many problems, so many mistakes, and Tommy knew he was a part of those. What would Wilbur say?

Tommys mouth twitched into a small smile.

Wilbur would be scolding him right now. He’d tell him what he did wrong and make sense. He’d make the world make sense again if he was here. Tommy would sit there with his head down in shame as the ex-president paced around the room, yelling at Tommy with harsh words, telling him how he messed up.

And then he’d calm down and softly explain to Tommy why he was upset. He’d put his hands on his shoulders and smile gently, giving Tommy that soft look that made him feel safe. Something he hadn’t felt in a while. A look that he hadn’t seen from Wilbur in forever.

Then, Tommy would understand. Then, he’d know his actions were wrong.

But Wilbur wasn’t here. Tommy didn’t have a Wilbur to scold him, help him, make him understand. He had a Ghostbur, but that wasn’t Wilbur. It was a copy of what once was. A replica, only there to taunt him and make him feel worse.

_When I logged on today-_

Tommy ripped that out, too, throwing it behind him.

“Oof!-“ Tommy almost jumped out of his skin. He spun around in his chair and stared up with wide eyes.

He locked eyes with Ranboos red and green eyes, staring down at him with an unreadable look in his expression. But he was fiddling with his thumbs, head slightly down and one foot back as if he was ready to leave when told. Tommy sighed with relief, closing his eyes for a second, soon opening them to meet Ranboos eyes again.

Ranboo looked away for a second and then his eyes flickered back onto Tommy. “..Uhm, hi.” He quietly said, Tommy almost didn’t catch it. Tommy stared for a minute, observing the man. “Hi.” He replied.

Ranboo frowned, looking back behind him at the door and then back to Tommy. He pointed a thumb out the door. “..Are you busy? I can leave..” Tommy sighed, looking down at the book on the table. He shrugged. “Just homework.” He said. He looked back up to Ranboo. “That’s all.”

“Oh..” Ranboo murmured. He nodded, looking down. Tommy nodded back, looking away. God, this was awkward. And for what? Tommy swallowed his nervousness, sighing. “What’re you doing here?” He asked, eyes flicking to meet Ranboos, who looked back up at the same time.

Ranboo tapped his foot on the floor softly. He was skiddish. “I just.. I wanted to talk.” He replied. “About today. Yesterday?” Tommy stared blankly for a minute. “Yes?” He asked.

Ranboo looked unsure at Tommy’s bitter tone. “J-just.. Uhm,” he stammered, “why’d you cover for me?” He asked. “I never got to ask, and now's my chance.. Why didn’t you tell them I helped?”

Tommy frowned, intensely staring at Ranboo. He broke the eye contact looking down at his book. It could wait. “I’m.. I’m not a hundred percent sure, Ranboo.” He said, looking up to see Ranboos confused stare. “But I do know that one of the reasons I did was because I did most of it. I kind of.. Well, forced you into doing it..”

Ranboo shook his head and looked down. “No, Tommy.. I could’ve said no, and just walk away.”

“Well, you didn’t.” Tommy said simply. “But that’s why I covered for you.” Ranboo frowned. “You didn’t have to, though.” He murmured, looking down at the blank page of the book. Tommy sighed, looking down as well. He gripped the quill tightly in his hand. “..Well, it wouldn’t be fair, would it?”

Ranboo took a moment, before tilting his head. “Is it because I forgot?” He asked. “It’s not.. It’s not a lie, y’know.” Tommy was silent. Ranboo almost considered leaving, until Tommy started to speak again. “Tubbo asked me if you helped.” He said. Ranboo raised his brows. “I said no.”

Ranboo let out a breath he didn’t even know he held. He furrowed his brows. “...I just don’t understand…” He said quietly. Tommy let out a small laugh. “You don’t have too.” He said, looking up. “Don’t worry about it, anymore.”

Ranboo went silent. He frowned, and arched a brow. Tommy was smiling at him. Why? He didn’t get it. 

“I- just..” He stuttered. Tommy shook his head to himself slowly looking back down at the book. “Tommy-“ Ranboo tried. Tommy didn’t pay any attention, but he still had a small smile on his face.

Ranboo shut his mouth. The two were silent, Tommy writing, ripping out a page and writing again. Ranboo watched quietly, leaning down, picking up some papers and stuffing them into his pack. He looked around, and then back at Tommy, mentally sighing. 

“Thank you.” He finally said. Tommy stopped writing, and straightened his posture, turning to look at Ranboo. He frowned, but his mouth twitched into a small smile. “Yeah..” He replied.

Ranboo stared down at the book on the table. “Want some help?” He asked, looking back at Tommy. Tommy’s smile seemed to grow more wide. “..That’d be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This stream hurt me but also, Tommy did burn down George’s house and does have to pay the consequences. I thought it was sweet Tommy covered up for Ranboo and told Tubbo it was only him that did the destruction. I feel like Ranboo would ask Tommy why he did that, so here it is!


End file.
